This invention relates to a pivotal construction for a portable cooler and more particularly to an improved and simplified pivot arrangement for the cover of an insulated cooler.
In insulated coolers such as picnic coolers, the cooler is normally made up of two major components, a body portion that defines the article receiving cavity and a cover for closing the opening that gives access to the cavity. Conventionally, such cooler constructions either employ a detachable cover that may be completely removed from the body portion to obtain access to the articles in the cavity of the body portion or the cover may be connected to the body portion, generally pivotally, and movable relative to it between a closed and opened position. The latter type of coolers have certain advantages for some applications since the cover is part of the total assembly and is not likely to become lost. However, it is important that the pivotal support for the cooler afford relatively unrestricted pivotal movement, should be relatively inexpensive to assemble and also should insure against inadvertent disassembly. Although various pivotal arrangements have been employed, they are relatively complicated, expensive and difficult to assemble and maintain.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved portable cooler
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved portable cooler arrangement embodying an improved pivotal support for the cover.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified pivotal joint.